


in love with your writing

by beingthedreameriam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fanfiction, M/M, kind of, probably no magic, reading!Harry, they don't know each other, writer!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingthedreameriam/pseuds/beingthedreameriam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco writes fanfiction.<br/>Harry lives across the world and is in love with his fanfiction.<br/>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	in love with your writing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a short one, enjoy~

Harry was in love. But not quite as you may think.

It all started when he was on the Internet, searching for fanfictions, when he came across an author, who wrote wonderful stories. He had an extraordinary style and it was so much fun to read, that Harry just couldn’t get enough of it.

He really was in love but not as much with the author, as he was with his writing. He still kind of stalked him, so he could read all the works he uploaded and made sure to leave a “like” or “heart” and a comment. Sometimes he even got a thank you back and it filled him with joy.

Harry was realistic, really. He knew that the author lived literally across the world and with his amount of money; he’d never get to see him, or talk to him personally. It was a bit sad, but he was happy that he even got to read the author’s works.

Naturally, he was kind of in heaven, when he got a comment on his last comment on the new work. 

_Hey, I guess. Thank you for all these likes and comments. I wonder, have you read every single thing that I wrote? It’s really nice to see people, who follow me like that. Just, thank you for this wonderful feedback!_

Harry was totally high. His favorite fanfiction author of all time had remembered him! He wrote back and thought that maybe, it wasn’t bad that he couldn’t see him, when he had a chance to write to him; to get to know him anyway.

_Every single one I know. I’m totally in love with your writing._

**Author's Note:**

> I left it open, I'd like to think it makes everything more realistic, idk
> 
> Still, I hope, they start writing each other regularly xD
> 
> Leave a kudo or comment, I very much appreciate your feedback <3


End file.
